On the basis of a recent concern for global warming and strengthening of regulations, reduction of carbon dioxide emission from coal-fired power plants has been an urgent task. Therefore, as a method of reducing carbon dioxide emission, recovery of carbon dioxide by a chemical absorbent in addition to reduction of carbon dioxide emission by increasing efficiency of power plants is receiving great attention. As a specific absorbent, absorption by amines has been studied from the past. It is known that amine contained in a composition is dispersed by heating of a chemical absorption solution in a process of absorbing and emitting carbon dioxide using the chemical absorbent. Since there is a concern about an influence on a surrounding environment of a plant when a large amount of amine is dispersed in the air, an amine trap by water, an acid, or the like is installed.